Chat del GDN
El chat del GDN es el lugar donde los miembros del grupo se reunen para realizar una serie de rituales, tales como jugar "Adivina la canción de los cojones", noches de Karaoke con Scrawt y Ebermed, o presenciar el estreno de los nuevos Chat Nights. En su historia, el GDN ha tenido dos direcciones de chat, la primera creada por Webo y uno nuevo, creado por oliver, el cual es el actual Historia Fue creado por webo como un modo de ampliar el GDN de Youtube mierdero y desactualizado, hacia otro modo más dinámico, UN CHAT CON ADMINES, PARA PONER MIC, CAM Y TETAS INCLUIDAS En este, los usuarios pueden al entrar escoger un nombre que se puede cambiar cuando tu quieras, se puede ignorar usuarios no deseados, o TE PUEDES HACER MIL MULTICUENTAS Y JODERLOS A TODOS HACIENDO EL FAMOSO SPAM METE Y SACA. También pueden mostrar sus subnormalidades por medio del mic/cam y tirarse pedos turbulentos en ellos o hacer un What is love en toda la regla. El chat se genero cuando a youtube le dio un telelele, y los grupos se volvieron una serie de códigos binarios. Se utilizo el foro por un tiempo hasta que volvieron los grupos. De todas maneras esto desencadeno un roflcopter/ medio mas seguro de entretenimiento, el chat . Este esta hecho gracias a la existencia del gran tinychat HEIL TINYCHAT (aunque sea una mierda defectuosa) Acontecimientos Memorables El chat es famoso por diversos acontecimientos que han sucedido: *Primera aparición del Tucán Oriam , al OJGF cubrir su identidad de agente de la CIA *Webo y ebermed haciendo un what is love JUNTOS *Aparición de Julio, dictador robótico y supremo del chat, este viene a banearnos/ controlarnos sin razón esporádicamente, ESTE HABLA COMO SOFIA DEL MSN Y SE HACE PASAR COMO UN MANDAMAS DE TINYCHAT…..pero no lo es! Si le dejamos que lo haga este se corre/ satisface en la pantalla. El muy idiota no sabe que nos vamos al chat de respaldo. *Los gameplays de webo, cuando este nos muestra en malísima calidad de resolución sus reshulones gameplays mientras juega ese trasto blanco llamado ui. *Diferentes owneds, fails y hoyganazos. *Aparicion de Clown, un tipo o tipa o transgenero de pelo largo y rubio que un dia se metio al chat del gdn y mostro su cara e imagenes de culos abiertos. *Aparicion de Jal un viejito de casi 40 o 50 años con cara de pedofilo entro al chat y conecto su webcam para que lo vieramos, obviamente lo banearon rapidamente, aunque luego nacio la hipotesis de que era alguien de nintendo of america (AMERCIA) que nos iba a dar juegos gratis (reclamenle esta hipotesis a kevinzero) *Imagen de Jal en el chat... alias el viejito del costal *Invasion del chat por 4CHANEROS, quienes nos pervirtieron para toda mi vida ='( *Incluso a habido sexo, asi hemos podido ver a Stalin y hitler follando y a una supuesta "vaginula" (vagina nula) y un Penee "activo" esto termino en el penee dejando a la vagina "no-nula" Archivo:roflcopter.gif|Foto tomada al chat en pleno (click para ver) Archivo:Chat_invasion.jpg|Foto de una invasion a nuestro querido chat :( (por cortesia de 4chan) Nota:'''Aunque la URL dice http://tinychat.com/lost y no /CHATOFICIALGDN, esto se debió a que, aquel día TODOS LOS CHATS de tinychat redirigian a esa página, por lo cual, la imagen es real El chat en la actualidad Despues de la caida de eggers y el termino de la actividad, el GDN original quedo en decadencia.... no paso algo muy diferente con nuestro querido y bizarro-cutre chat. Las ultimas veces que fue ocupado fue unos dias despues de que eggers se fue y lo uso como centro de operaciones y amenazas ficcionales de super hombres atomicos desnudos que dominarian youtube, Lulz ensured. Se ocupo un par de veces mas pero nunca retomo la chispa de los viejos dias y quedo abandonado, hasta que el GDN cambio al conocido CGU (Coalicion Gamer Shurmana) y Webo decidio borrar de la descripcion del grupo a nuestro amado chat, por el chat del '''gcu (igual de inhabitado el del GDN) y nuestro chat no ha visto la luz desde entonces..... HASTA AHORA!!!! en el nuevo GDN nuestros hamijos hoygans Ebermierda y Eggeselpoyaro15 trataron de revivir el chat tratando de lavar el cerebro de la gente que quiere usar un shitty website al que nadie da una mierda voladora de importancia. Finalmente lograron revivir el chat, pero por medio de uno nuevo Ahora se dedican a pegarse VIVIOS, a jugar al juego favorito de europa/niggerlandia, "adivina la cancion de los cojones" y a hacer EPIC KARAOKES de animes mas viejos que los politicos paraliticos con artritis, for the lulz. De la noche a la mañana, el chat exploto, asi que se tuvo que hacer otro para mantener vivo el circlejerking y la mierda random. (Aqui el link http://es.tinychat.com/gdnchat2) Twitter VS. GDN El chat un dia (20/2/2010) recibió un ataque de twitter y de facebook, pero cuenta una leyenda que 3 héroes llegaron, uno se encargó de crear el trío y cambiar el chat, otro se encargó de eliminar a twitter, y otro de facebook, a estos héroes del chat actualmente se les conoce como LOS SUPER MODS. Después de la dulce victoria hubo una gran fiesta, y la revelación de la cara de Escroto Jackson. Hoy este recuerdo de estos 3 guerreros se encuentra en el fondo del chat, el puño legendario del GDN, el mismo que se utilizó para brindar abajo las fuerzas del mal fanboy-sonyáticas. Epic LULZ en el chat A continuación se mencionan varios de los momentos más emblemáticos del Chat del GDN 'What Is Love' El dia 5 de Marzo del 2010, a las 9:00 de la noche (hora mexico) 4:00 de la madrugada (hora españa), el chat vivio uno de los momentos mas epicos de la historia.... Scrawt y Ebermed, con las facilidades de SUPER DJ OLIVER, se hizo un what is love masivo (aunque solo lo hicieron dos personas)thumb|Uno de los momentos más épicos en la historia del CHATOtro epic moment gracias al DJ Oliver XD Escroto Jackson Y de los creadores del Epic What is love, llega el hijo predilecto (e igual de pedofilo) de Michael Jackson, Escroto Jackson para su deleite =D 425px 'Tetas en el chat' Se piensa que es la novia de escroto jackson, o escroto jackson mostrando su verdadera identidad nigga, pero aún no se comprueba su identidad total) Un dia el chat recibió una visita, de una muchacha porno queriendo enseñar sus boobies, solo para encontrarnos que nos querian denunciar: 600px Después de la denuncia, a los 5 minutos, empezó una invasión VERDADERA al chat, teniendo abajo a nuestro friki que nos comprueba que fue cierto, que solo duró 5 segundos para decir 1 frase escrita. 600px 'Aparición de un tipo que puso videos PORNO GAY!' (CENSURADO POR EXCITACION MULTIPLE) Casos en el chat En el día 7/4/2010 se empezaron los casos A LA PHOENIX WRONG, utilizando los OBJECTIONS, 3 casos fueron creados nomas para perder tiempo, mientras el último se consideró algo brutal para 1 usuario, estos son los casos que se han hecho: 'El caso Happy Shop' thumb|Fotografia tomada a Eggers 15 en plena venta Se trataba de que un señor de la tienda cerró la tienda y actuando bruscamente justo cuando la abrió e iba a tener 1 cliente, se le demandó a ebermed por sospechar que era el señor, pero al último fue descubierto que eggers fue, el juez fue alguien que no se recuerda, el prosecutor y víctima edude y la defensa SCRAWT, quien también descubrió que el verdadero culpable era eggers y lograr defender a ebermed de edude de todo cargo, la condena a eggers fue 9000 AÑOS EN UNA CÁRCEL VIRTUAL. Por cierto, este caso ¡YA SE PUEDE JUGAR! dale click aquí si lo quieres jugar. (Obviamente no es EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PASÓ) 'El caso de Higurashi Naku Koro Ni' Un anime muy violento, parece ser que un niño vio ese anime y quedó traumado de por vida, pero al último se descubrió que la víctima fue culpable de sus actos por brincarse las advertencias y tuvo su consecuencia, la defensa fue EDUDE, el juez Scrawt (se cree que fue algo corrupto) y el prosecutor ddante, se comprobó que ddante era un inútil para hacer objections, por lo que se dio cuenta que no es bueno como abogado y se fue al estudio de leyes para ser juez y no un prosecutor. Este caso YA ESTA DISPONIBLE PARA JUGARSE, como siempre, dale click aquí. (Y se repite lo mismo que arriba, obviamente no es EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PASÓ) 'El caso LOLICON DE ESCROTO JACKSON' Todo empezó con un REBUTTAL entre edude y escroto discutiendo y dando pruebas de que si el era lolicon o no, hasta que el juez se coló y se terminó el caso en la corte, se descubrió que ESCROTO JACKSON era más lolicon que se esperaba, teniendo un trauma y ataques epilépticos, se le condenó a no ver más hentai, por su propia salud y sus propias acciones que tomó al ser revelado su verdad, la defensa fue el mismo, ESCROTO JACKSON, el prosecutor edude, y el juez después de su regreso (¿1 día nomas para terminar todos los estudios? O.O) ddante. Actualmente este caso SE PUEDE JUGAR, como de costumbre, se da clíck aquí. (Lo siento, habia puesto mal el link XD, y se repite lo mismo que arriba, obviamente no es EXACTAMENTE LO QUE PASÓ) 'El caso de kirby el racista parte 1' El primer caso que se resuelve en un Rebuttal y no hiso falta llevarlo a juicio. todo empezo con kirby55555 poniendo post racistas en el grupo del gdn lo cual jodia a algunos miembros, hasta que ESCROTO JACKSON (El PEDOFILO) y el inspector DICK BEEMED hicieron un EPIC REBUTTAL. se demostro que kirby vive en mexico y es constante victima del bulling en su escuela ademas de creerse el mejor por ser gringofag. Tambien se descubrio que kirby es EL TESTIGO MAS MENTIROSO DEL MUNDO jodiendo a Scrawt y a Ebermed en varias ocasiones primero diciendo que era de doble nacionalidad (su papa es mexicano y su mama al parecer es gringa), luego que su papa era de españa (su papa es mexicano el lo a admitido) luego que vivia en estados unidos (lo cual creiamos), luego admitio que vivia en un pueblo de mexico. ESCROTO JACKSON lo mando a el psicologo de su escuela para que hablara sobre el caso y para que dejara su obsecion por joder a los mexicanos y ser un RACISTA DE MIERDA!. Pero kirby no fue a donde la psicologa por las buenas. Hiso OVER 9000 OBJECTIONS sobre el mismo tema que los chicos de su escuela lo jodian y que ellos eran una puta mierda. Se a diacnosticado a kirby de un EPIC TRAUMA al ser jodido extremadamente en el colegio. Actualmente kirby esta en terapia intensiva y no se le espera ver hasta que sea un gringofag NO RACISTA (y eso existe?). pero el caso continuara... P.D. El caso ya es jugable, aunque es el más mierda de todos ya que es el más corto por la POCA evidencia y el poco uso de OBJECTIONS que no fueran USELESS y el uso de logic que solo se descubrio 2 cosas, ANYWAYS, da click aquí. 'El caso de kirby el racista parte 2' La continuacion del caso anterior. creado simplemente por que kirby ponia una mentira tras otra. Se a demostrado que el padre de kirby es mexicano. que es de nacionalidad mexicana y que cuando le demuestras la verdad a kirby, automaticamente lanza un random objection con alguna mentira para joder. kirby sera proximamente llevado a juicio. demandado por ESCROTO JACKSON por ser el testigo mas mentiroso y mierdero del gdn y aora el psicologo tiene que ver a kirby las 24 horas para que asi kirby pueda salir de su shock (esta tan traumado que hasta se hecha mierda a el mismo, por que el es mexicano JOAS JOAS JOAS) los que an descubierto la verdad son el fiscal,abogado,bailarin,doctor,PEDOFILO ESCROTO JACKSON y el detective Dick BEEMED que fueron los unicos que puedieron aguantar las mentiras de kirby. 'El caso de la Wonderswan' En Junio de 2013, Choazed tuvo la brillante idea de postear en el facebook del GDN si era bueno comprarse una consola del año de nostradamus que no servia para nada y que tenia la inmensa cantidad de una libreria de 2 juegos (ports de snes) por internet. El GDN reacciono debidamente, que no, que la consola era una mierda y no valia ni un moco de dinosaurio extinto. Choazed se enfurecio y comenzo a defender a Wonderswan como si fuera la maravillosa Wii (LOL). La pelea siguio y siguio con Choazed llamando a random niggers y haciendose multicuentas de la wonderswan. Fue todo muy lulz y fue dramatizado en el siguiente caso jugable. Si no te dan ganas de jugarlo, tan solo mira el siguiente video. 425px